


Slide Away

by theloverofthunder17



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chad Michael Murray - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Public Sex, Smut, Trauma, Violence, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverofthunder17/pseuds/theloverofthunder17
Summary: This a collection of one shots between Nick and Y/N. Each chapter contains prompts from different songs and the whole collection is inspired from an Oasis classic - Slide Away. Enjoy!Warning: contains mature topics :)
Relationships: Nick Jones/Original Character(s), Nick Jones/Reader, Nick Jones/You, Nick/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_**"Slide away and give it all you've got** _   
_**My today fell in from the top** _   
_**I dream of you and all the things you say** _   
_**I wonder where you are now?** _

_**Hold me down all the world's asleep** _   
_**I need you now you've knocked me off my feet** _   
_**I dream of you and we talk of growing old** _   
_**But you said please don't** _

_**Slide in baby together we'll fly** _   
_**I've tried praying but I don't know just what you're saying to me** _

_**Now that you're mine** _   
_**We'll find a way** _   
_**Of chasing the sun** _   
_**Let me be the one who shines with you** _   
_**In the morning we don't know what to do** _

_**Two of a kind** _   
_**We'll find a way** _   
_**To do what we've done** _   
_**Let me be the one who shines with you** _   
_**And we can slide away** _

_**Slide away, and give it all you've got** _   
_**My today, fell in from the top** _   
_**I dream of you and all the things you say** _   
_**I wonder where you are now?"** _

_\--_

College - it seems to be the best part of being young. At least for people like yourself, your friends, and of course, your boyfriend, the infamous Nick Jones. Things aren't always right given that your boyfriend has anger management issues due having a fall-out with his family, especially his twin sister, Carly who happens to be your friend. However, despite your boyfriend's tough facade, you're able to see right through him. He might be tough but he loves his family, he loves you, and he loves the things that makes him shine - like football. But pride has always taken a toll on him and pride is never good. As his girlfriend, you were eager to show him that he is loved and that he matters despite his ego and juvenile-delinquent tendencies.   
  
You and Nick is team - you complement each other like thunder and lightning, waves and ocean, fire and coal. With you, Nick has found his match. You are his weakness and he is yours. Can your perfect team survive the tragedy that lies ahead?


	2. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Kicking it off with some sexy time because I can.

**_"We got the afternoon_ **   
**_You got this room for two_ **   
**_One thing I've left to do_ **   
**_Discover me_ **   
**_Discovering you_ **

**_One mile to every inch of_ **   
**_Your skin like porcelain_ **   
**_One pair of candy lips and_ **   
**_Your bubblegum tongue_ **

**_And if you want love_ **   
**_We'll make it_ **   
**_Swim in a deep sea_ **   
**_Of blankets_ **   
**_Take all your big plans_ **   
**_And break 'em_ **   
**_This is bound to be a while_ **

**_Your body is a wonderland_ **   
**_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_ **   
**_Your body Is a wonderland_ **

**_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face_ **   
**_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_ **   
**_You tell me where to go and_ **   
**_Though I might leave to find it_ **   
**_I'll never let your head hit the bed_ **   
**_Without my hand behind it_ **

**_Damn, baby_ **   
**_You frustrate me_ **   
**_I know you're mine all mine all mine_ **   
**_But you look so good it hurts sometimes"_ **

\--

  
\--

It was a sunny day in Titusville where you and your boyfriend Nick Jones decided have a little vacation to after long months of struggle. Nick had a fallout with his parents and twin sister, Carly, due to him being arrested for stealing a car. Since the time he got kicked out of the football team and lost his scholarship, Nick's penchant for mischief and juvenile-delinquent tendencies started increasing. You and Nick started dating since your senior prom and you never saw him like that before. Nick was kind and passionate, especially with football. Although, you always knew he found it hard to meet his parents' expectations when he was always coined as the 'evil' twin. He was always compared with Carly which hurt his ego as he grew up. You believed this shaped and led to the habits he got into recently. Despite this, you were determined to get him back on track. He was all you got after losing your parents in a fateful accident few years back.

After Blake posted bail for him, you worked harder to keep an eye on him to ensure that it would not happen again. And that led to the decision of going out on a short vacation with him so he can re-calibrate and figure things out. You were keen to give him the adrenaline he badly needed without the delinquent activities so you figured few days on the beach with just the two of you would suffice.

You rented a small place near the beaches where you planned to spend a week with him, loaded with different activities to take his mind off things. You spent time surfing, taking photos, and even playing football. Thankfully, your parents left you a good amount of money to survive and finish college. To add to that, you also work as a part-time martial arts instructor in a studio in Gainsville so you can have more money to spend for leisure and other needs.

After a week long vacation, he managed to talk you into just staying inside so you both can rest before going on another roadtrip with your friends for the championship game of the college football in Baton Rouge.

You spent the day just lounging and watching TV shows. Before the sun completely set, you decided to freshen up before the dinner which was most likely skipped due to your long day of binging. You just got out of the shower and deliberately went out in just your silk robe which turned Nick on a lot. You gave him a soft smirk as you stood in front of the mirror and dried your hair. Nick immediately took two strides towards you, wrapping his arms around your neck as he watched the two of you in the wall mirror.

"Thank you for the vacation, babe." he whispered breathily, tracing soft kisses on your neck and jawline. You smirked and closed your eyes, tilting your head to the side to give him more access. "I will make up to you soon, I promise."

You were always weak around him and he certainly knew how to push your buttons. His every movement was intentional seduction and the tension became palpable in the room. You quickly realised it was going to be a long night.

"Hmm. Glad you agreed to come." you purred, biting your lower lip as you felt him nibbling and suckling on your sweet spot behind your ears.

Nick smirked against your skin as he inhaled your scent before turning your body around and pinning you against the mirror.

"We got the whole afternoon," he mumbled and pressed his lips against yours hungrily. "Let's make the most of it."

In just one kiss, you had your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as you bit and tug on each other's lips. Soft moans left your lips which pleased him a lot and took advantage of your parted lips to snake his tongue inside your mouth and tangled with yours.

His hand quickly worked on untying the robe while you fiddle with the hem of his white tanktop before you pulling it off him.

"Fuck," you groaned as his hand splayed on your bare skin beneath the silk robe, caressing ever crevice of your body that he already memorised.

"Yeah, babe. That's what we're gonna do." he teased.

"Cheeky bastard," you chuckled, shivers running through your spine as his hand found its way to your breasts.

Nick returned to the hungry kiss and lifted you by your waist and threw you to bed with a soft laugh. His eyes surveyed your body as if it was the first time and he was still mesmerised. He bit his lips hiding his lopsided smirk while undoing his pants, leaving his in boxers which displayed his growing tent.

"Like what you see?" asked Nick.

You blushed under his gaze but could not help admire just how gorgeous he was. Your hands craved touching every perfect ridges and contours of his body.

"Yea, a lot actually." You just smirked.

Nick crawled into the bed in between your thighs and captured your lips in a perfect kiss before rolling you on top of him and pulling you in a sitting position with him. You straddled him as he leaned his body on the headboard, clasping the back of your head for another deep, passionate kiss.

You finally rid yourself of the robe you were wearing and threw it on the pile of his clothes on the floor. Nick instinctively grasped your behind, squeezing and slapping playfully as he traced open mouthed kisses on your neck down to your collarbone.

You tilted your head back and Nick dipped in, taking one of your taut nipples in his wicked mouth while playing with the other, giving it the same attention. His tongue licked your nipples before he nipped and sucked on it. The sensation made you moan rather loudly, earning a chuckle from him. This was a rare occasion you can be loud, given that it was quite a hard thing to do in the flat that you were living in without the neighbours hearing.

"I guess you like that," he switched to the other nipple doing the same thing.

"Shit..." Your core throbbed with his teasing and to relieve the tension, you gyrated your hips and started grinding against his hard shaft. Your core was already slick with pleasure, dampening the thin barrier between your skin. Unable to wait any longer, you quickly pulled off his boxers as he played with your breasts, leaving hickeys he was so pleased about.

Nick pulled your body closer to him as your skin finally met, his hard shaft rubbing against your folds as you moved your hips. "Someone's eager." he groaned, gripping your ass as you humped faster before switching positions.

He traced kisses down your chest and stomach towards your aching centre. Parting your thighs ever so slowly, he teased you by merely hovering his lips on your inner thighs avoiding the areas you craved for him to touch.

"Fuck babe," you groaned as your body arched when his wicked tongue finally landed against your dripping centre.

He chuckled softly, then lapped your slit with his skillful tongue and suckled on your sensitive nub, "Hmm. Oh, baby."

Your hips involuntarily rose as you pulled his head closer to your core while he feasted on you as if he was starving.

"Shit, Nick. Shit!" your body trembled in building pleasure with the way his tongue traced and teased, followed by his deft fingers making its way inside you in one, smooth motion.

"Let go, baby. Don't hold back," Nick looked up at you, biting his lower lip. His eyes roamed around your reaction as his fingers curved and hit the special part inside you that sent shocks through your spine.

"Fuck... No..." You felt your belly contract from the building pleasure. Your moans and groans were music to his ears which made him even more eager to send you over the edge.

"Yes, baby. Yes..." he gave you his devilish smirk and crawled towards your chest as he kept working his fingers inside you faster. His warm mouth covered your nipple and cajoled in perfect timing as you finally convulsed around him.

Your moans filled the room as you rode out the first wave of pleasure and Nick took it upon himself to swallow the melody by pressing his lips against yours, biting and sucking your lower lip.

Drunk in pleasure, you wrapped an around him and snaked one hand down his massive length. He was hard and polished like teakwood and he fit your hand perfectly. You pumped his shaft, turning him on even more. It was not long before he took control once more, aligning his shaft and moving it through your folds repeatedly, raising you adrenaline once more. The cock teased your entrance and your clit, eliciting another gasp from you.

"Fuck, I want you..." he croaked, pinning both your hands above your head. "Do you want me, baby?"

Despite how rough and hard Nick can be, he always made sure you wanted it as much as he did. He was never selfish and that was one thing you always loved about him. He never forced you into anything, even when he really wanted you. But in reality, you can never pass out sex with Nick. You both fit perfectly and every intimate encounter with him was too perfect to miss.

You chuckled softly and cupped his face, lifting your head to kiss him deeply as you wrapped your legs around him. "Yes, baby, please. I want you."

You felt Nick smiled against your lips as he breached your tight walls in one swift thrust, making both of you grunt in extreme pleasure.

"Shit," he groaned, capturing your lips in a hungry kiss before slowly moving in and out of you.

"Now, baby." You breathed you, lifting your hips as a signal that you were ready. He thrusted in and out of your tight walls, each movement brushing that sweet spot inside you that made you cling to him even more, your muscles gripping his shaft tightly.

He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with the way your walls were clenching around him. Settling for a steady rhythm of short, shallow thrusts that ensured he hit that perfect spot inside you, he rolled his hips to grind his pubic bone against your clit with each stroke.

"Shit baby. You're tight. You cummin' for me, huh?" he asked, his smouldering gaze meeting yours as he increased the pace.

"Yes, fuck Nick..." a lopsided smirk tugged into your lips as you met his every thrust. He deliberately pressed his toned chest against yours, brushing your nipples against your chest in an attempt to please you even more.

"Come on, baby." He breathed out against your neck, nipping your sweet spots before returning to your lips. You were high in ecstasy that Nick gave with every move but seeing the way his eyes flutter and hearing his breath hitched encouraged you to keep going. You clenched around him everytime he pulled out, giving him an in-drawing sensation that made him grunt and move faster. You loved watching him lose control and come undone above you, every time was always like the first time, if not, even better.

Using the last of your energy, as your climax hit you squeezed your inner muscles to grip his cock tighter and he howled with pleasure, hips stuttering and losing their rhythm. With a final deep thrust he came, groaning as he painted your walls with his thick cum.

"I love you, Y/N." Nick whispered, leaving languid kisses on your face and lips as both you tried to savour the remnants of your glorious climax.

"I love you, too, Nick Jones."

He smiled at you, pulling you against his chest so you can fully ride out the high and gain energy for more pleasure that ensued that night.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired from the 2005 movie, House of Wax, which I have recently re-watched after a loooong time. This is a reader insert and a collection of one-shot prompted by different songs and happenings before, during, and after the movie's setting. I am keen on writing carefree shorts to give more background about Chad Michael Murray's character, Nick Jones. I love him as Nick Jones and I have always been in love with Chad. This work is intended for 18+ readers due to its mature themes including gore, violence, sex (a lot of sex :D), etc. I hope you'd enjoy reading as much as I loved writing this.


End file.
